Positive
by LilyBug-101
Summary: Annabeth Chases Dream was to become an architect get married and have a kid, in that order, what she didn't expect was to get pregnant her senior year of high school by long time boyfriend Percy Jackson. She also didn't expect to be kicked out of her house. But that is all just the beginning. Read & Review hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is my next shot at a Fan Fiction. I hope that this one goes better than my last. I appreciate and look forward to all reviews. I do not own any part of Percy Jackson, that all falls onto the genius writer that is Rick Riordan. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

He was supposed to meet me 20 minutes ago but I should have known by now that he would be late. You'd think I'd plan ahead for times like this, but there was always this little bubble of hope that he would come on time just once. But hey that's what I get for dating a seaweed brain. I had hoped with all the reminders on his phone I'd set and the post it notes that I had strategically placed around his apartment that he would remember the plans we had made two weeks ago today.

We were supposed to go to the grand opening of an ancient architecture exhibit at the Museum of Natural History, but it opens in 15 minutes and it takes 30 to get there, and since they were only letting a small number of people in on the first day I'm sure by the time we get there they will be sold out.

Just as I finish thinking this thought I see a figure shoving their way through the crowded side walk towards me. As they get closer I can make out their messy black hair and iridescent sea green eyes, what catches my eye the most is the two strips of paper he is holding up in his hand.

As he breaks through the last group of people near me he leans over with his hands on his knees taking deep breaths before straightening out and shoving the two strips of paper in my face.

"Your Late" is all I can muster to say, I had been waiting for weeks to go to this exhibit and I wanted to do it when it wasn't completely crowded and full of a bunch of noisy tourists.

"I know, but I have a really good reason this time" He gasps in between breaths

"This better not have anything to do with you misplacing one of your shoes again, because you can't use the same excuse every time and expect me to believe it, you have more than one pair of shoes"

"For your information I did actually lose my shoe all those times, and I know I have more than one pair of shoes, but I am not going to wear yellow shoes with a black shirt it just doesn't work"

"Okay so say I actually believe that, what's your reason this time"

He yet again held up the strips of paper except this time I could actually see what was on them. They said Museum Of Natural History – Ancient Architecture. All I could think was that I was seeing things there was no way that my idiotic boyfriend of 5 years was actually holding tickets to the exhibit that didn't open for another 10 minutes.

"How did you get those" I all but shouted, he just smiled dopily at me before answering.

"I have a friend who does a lot of volunteer work there and she said she could hook me up with some tickets before everyone else, but I forgot to go get them until about a half hour ago" he finished a little bashfully. All I could think was now that's the seaweed brain I know. "Well that was very sweet of you, and I appreciate it, but if we don't leave now we'll be late" I answered.

"Late, how are we going to be late? It doesn't close until 5"

"And, do you actually think that 6 hours is enough time for me to go through and see every piece"

"Umm, Yeah?"

"Well it's not so let's get going" I was already heading down the street in the direction of the museum as I finished my sentence. And all Percy could do was mutter "whatever you say WiseGirl"


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two, the first few chapters are going to be a little slow. They are there more for a view Annabeth and Percy's relationship before she finds out she is pregnant.**

Me and Percy had just left the museum when my dad texted me telling me I needed to get home now. Which was nothing new, he didn't like me hanging out with Percy, in truth he didn't know that we were dating. I just knew that if he knew I would be locked away, never to see daylight again. I wasn't exactly sure why he didn't approve of Percy, I mean sure he wasn't the smartest, or the most mature, but he was the sweetest and most caring person I have the pleasure of knowing.

My dad has never tried to hide his dislike for Percy, from the beginning he made sure that Percy new he wasn't good enough to know me. He constantly brought up that Percy didn't have as much money as us, or that he lived in a less than perfect neighborhood, but the biggest was when he would comment on Percy's mom. Percy would pretend like it didn't matter, but I knew it did. To Percy his mother was everything, and I understand why, Sally is amazing. She always see's the good in people, she even see's good in my dad, which I think is a miracle all in its self.

When I showed Percy the text all he did was snort. He was used to this too. I was actually surprised at how long I had been out, normally two hours and I'm getting a text saying that I need to be home for some reason or another. I have tried to hide how much my dad doesn't like him from Percy but I'm sure he knows.

Percy's been hinting that he wants to tell my family that were dating, but whenever he brings it up I change the subject. I know he's catching on, but I just can't bring myself to do something that I know will end Percy and I's relationship. And I know it would, my dad would never knowingly let me date Percy, he still thinks that I think of Percy as the dorky little kid I met when I was twelve, and that I only hangout out with him out of pity. That still doesn't mean he likes it.

As me and Percy go our separate ways, a part of me wishes I could go home with him, and never have to see my father again, but it's fleeting and is gone before I can dwell on it too much. My dad's never hit me but sometimes I think that would be easier than having to deal with all the times he has told me I'm a failure and I will never amount to anything, I used to believe him until Percy came along, and he helped me to see the good in me. I honestly don't know where I would be without him.

But enough of that, I had it pretty good beside that, I had an amazing room, and every type of technology, and so many clothes I could never even dream of wearing all of them. My Mom had a thing for clothes and she loved to shop for me, there was rarely a week when she didn't come in and redo my whole wardrobe. But sometimes I wish that I could go home and they would actually ask me about my day and actually listen when I told them something. But that was wishful thinking.

**So chapter 2 is up. It's more of a prologue, something to help you understand what is happening in her life. I hope you liked it. I haven't written in so long I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. Review please.**


End file.
